


You see, I don't know who I am

by molesandabs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molesandabs/pseuds/molesandabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was naked. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. Naked, covered in dirt and no memory of who he was. He stood up, eyes quickly adjusting the dark, he was in a woods unsure of what else was around he started walking, looking for any sign of human life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was naked. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. Naked, covered in dirt and no memory of who he was. He stood up, eyes quickly adjusting the dark, he was in a woods unsure of what else was around he started walking, looking for any sign of human life. He heard a car pass to his left, knowing roads meant humanity he followed the direction in which he had heard it. He was soon by the road. He looked both ways, unsure of what direction to go in, until he felt this feeling in his chest, telling him to turn right. So he did. It was easier to see now, the occasional road light helping him. He continued walking for twenty minutes, until he came across a sign telling him where exactly he was. ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ the name made him feel at home, so this was where he was from. He knew that he could get answers of who he was there. He was walking for much longer, searching for a place that would help him. He had probably been walking for more than an hour total when he saw the sign for the Sheriff’s Station.

 

Derek Hale woke up on the 23rd of September expecting nothing unusual to happen. He got out of bed, had breakfast and did his normal workout session. Once showered he left his loft and headed towards Laura’s house, he promised he would look after his niece for the afternoon before he had his shift. Sophia was three months old and causing her mum and dad to miss out on a lot of sleep, so while he had her they would be catching up on that precious thing. He got to Laura’s house early, knowing she would hurt him somehow if he was even a second late. One knock was all it took for her to answer the door.  
“Hey little bro. Get your ass in here and come collect your niece.” Tiredness was written all over Laura’s face yet she still had the energy to treat him like she normally did.  
“That was my plan.” He laughed slightly and kissed his sister’s cheek before walking past her into her house, going to the sitting room where he could hear his brother-in-law’s baby talk. “Matt time for you to sleep.”  
Matt stood up from the floor and gave Derek a hug before passing him Sophia. “Good plan.” He murmured, not even bothering with pleasantries as he went straight up to his bedroom.  
Derek grabbed Sophia’s bag and said his goodbyes to Laura before leaving, excited to spend some quality time with his niece.

 

By the time Sophia was back with her parents Derek’s phone was filled with pictures of her. He got to work in a very happy mood.  
“Sheriff, how are you today?” His boss was on his way out, after what Derek knew was a double shift. After what had happened almost three years ago Sheriff Stilinski threw himself into work even more than he had done with his wife had died, but who could blame him? His son went missing without a single clue as to where he had went.  
“Good, thanks Deputy Hale. How was your day with your niece?” The Sheriff had been through so much yet he still smiled, still made conversation, still battled on.  
“It was amazing. She smiled so much and she’s grown a lot. Laura and Matt were definitely glad to have her back at the end of the day though. I got several messages from them asking about her during the day.” Despite the tiredness she caused them they loved her like no one else could. “I let you go home now. I’m sure you are desperate to get into bed.”  
The sheriff gave him a small smile of relief as he bid goodbye.

 

Derek’s shift was quiet. Except for one call about someone doing graffiti, he spent it relaxing in his chair, reading a few emails, including one from Cora about her latest travel adventure. She was in Thailand at the moment. He sent an email back about how calm Beacon Hills is, the most interesting thing that had happened that year was a mountain lion attack. He was about to leave when someone entered, someone who was definitely naked. The man looked familiar though, almost like he had seen his picture before. Derek watched as the man looked around until he saw Derek sitting there.  
“Hello. I was wondering if you could help me. I’ve been walking for about an hour now. This was the first place I saw that could help me. You see, I don’t know who I am.” The man’s voice was hoarse, either he hadn’t spoke in awhile or the speaking he did was screaming.  
“Let me get you something to wear first. You’ll probably feel more comfortable talking to me when you have clothes on.” Derek directed him to a chair before going to lost and found, rummaging through it to find something the man’s size. Once he saw nothing would fit remotely he remembered that the Sheriff kept some of the lost and found in his office, for some reason people always went to him first. He went to the office, smiling in relief when he quickly found something that would fit the naked man sitting in the Sheriff’s station. As he was leaving his eyes caught sight of the two pictures on his desk. One of his wife, and the other of his son, who bore an exact resemblance to the man outside. Silently he walked out of the Sheriff’s office and handed the clothes to the man, who could be named Stiles.

Once the man was dressed Derek sat down next to him.  
“Are you completely sure you don’t know who you are? Do you know where you are?” It couldn’t be a coincidence that he looked so like Stiles and turned up in Beacon Hills. Derek was determined that it wasn’t a coincidence.  
“As I told you before I don’t know who I am. You’re a deputy. You’re meant to help me. Not ask stupid questions.” Derek had heard about Stiles’ sharp tongue, it made him even more sure that this man was Stiles Stilinski.

_I’m sorry for texting you at this hour Sheriff, but you’ve got to get down here. There’s something you need to see._


	2. Chapter 2

_November 4 th 2012_

Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm, the familiar noise that meant he would have to go to school. He got dressed as slowly as he could, hoping it would wake him up more, hoping it made him forget the dream he had last night. There were claws and bright red eyes. It was all he could remember but it still frightened the hell out of him. He left for school slightly later than normal after almost falling asleep on his breakfast. Senior year, however, meant going in even if he was exhausted. The drive was relatively peaceful and quick, but then what could you expect from a small town.  


 

Scott had already gone to class with Allison by the time Stiles got to school, which meant not seeing him until Chemistry with Harris. He grinned when Period Three arrived and he slid into the seat next to his best friend.  
“Scotty! You get some quality time with Allison last night after you cancelled on me?” He spoke in a hurtful tone but there was an undertone of humour, it was how their friendship worked.  
“No. Mr Argent had to take her for some archery lessons. Who does archery in the night?” Scott was still shocked by the unusual things the Argents do, even after two years of dating one.  
“I don’t kno-“  
“Stilinski, McCall, if you don’t shut up now then you will have an hours detention after school.” Stiles had been cut off by Mr Harris, who was known for hating the two of them.  
“We’ll talk later.” Stiles murmured to Scott before actually paying attention to what he was being taught.

 

 

That night Stiles drove home from Scott’s, glad that he hadn’t cancelled once again to spend time with Allison. All of a sudden the Jeep stopped.  
“For fucks sake! Not again!” His Jeep had only gotten out of the garage a week ago, and it was broken again. He tried to restart the engine but it wouldn’t work. Stiles grabbed his duck tape and got out of the Jeep, startled by how cold it had gotten all of a sudden. It was too cold for California, even in winter. Stiles opened the bonnet and looked around for any issue, when he couldn’t see any he closed the bonnet and turned back around to go back into the Jeep. What he saw shocked him to the core. What he saw was claws and red eyes.  
  
  
  


_Early morning 24 th September_

Derek didn’t let the man out of his sights, refusing to even let him go to the bathroom without Derek awkwardly stand in the corner. If he was who he suspected he was. If he was Stiles Stilinski then Beacon Hills was about to get a lot more interesting, at least to the people who didn’t know about werewolves. Being a werewolf helped in his job a lot, but right now it was useless. He didn’t know what Stiles Stilinski smelled like and he had no other smell on him other than the woods. Whatever, or whoever had put him there had done a good job in removing their scent. It almost pained Derek to not be able to help him out.

The Sheriff arrived almost an hour after Derek had texted him. “What do I need to see?” He said before seeing the man next to Derek. “Stiles?”  
Stiles looked at him with a very confused expression. “Is that who I am? Am I a ‘Stiles’?”  
The look on the Sheriff’s face was pure joy until Stiles said that. His son didn’t know he was even his son. “Yes, you are. You’re my son.” John Stilinski then did something he thought he would never get to do again. He hugged his son; because he may have amnesia but that didn’t stop the fact his son was alive, and standing in front of him.

 

 

Four hours of questioning and coffee drinking later and they were well and truly stuck. Absolutely nothing gave away what had happened to Stiles. Stiles know knew about his life and roughly who he was. No memories had come back to him; everything was still a massive blank. The only good thing that had happened was when he had told the Sheriff that although he didn’t remember him he still felt that father-son connection. The smile on the Sheriff’s face when that was said caused Derek to smile himself, even if the time he had been awake was now reaching the twenty-four hour mark. Derek had moved them into the Sheriff’s office when people started arriving for the day, with the first thing they did was gape at whom they saw. Reporters had somehow gotten hold of the news that Stiles was found after an almost three year long investigation into his disappearance. He would have to confirm the news soon, after all he was the one there when it had happened and the Sheriff wouldn’t want to leave Stiles alone for that long, even if it would only take a few minutes. Derek stood up and excused himself, he might as well go address them now. They might leave quicker if he did.

 

 

 

The second Derek stepped outside reporters raced up to him, all of them spurting out questions left, right and centre.  
“I can now confirm after testing his fingerprints that the person who came into the Station last night was indeed Genim Stilinski, better known as Stiles Stilinski. We ask that you respect him, his family and friends as they reconnect during this time. We are launching a formal investigation into where exactly he has been the last three years.” The reporters were silent as he spoke, eagerly drinking in what he was saying. Once he had finished they once again started asking him questions again. “As of right now we cannot answer any of these questions.” With that Derek went back inside, immediately letting out a deep breath. He had never thought he would have to speak to the media like that, over such as vital case. The last time he had even spoken to them was just over an animal attack, but at least it meant that the Sheriff wouldn’t have to do it.

  
  
  
It was the afternoon by the time Derek went home. The last thing he did before coming home was help distract the reporters when it came to the time for Stiles to go home. He ate. Showered. Got into bed, and fell straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

_November 5 th 2012_

When Stiles wasn’t in Chemistry Scott started worrying. His friend always texted him when he wasn’t going to be in, and it was very rare for him to actually take a day off school. The flu incident of Sophomore year was proof of that, Stiles had come in looking like death and wouldn’t go home until his dad showed up and practically dragged him home. So he got out his phone and sent Stiles a text.  
_Bro, are you sick or something? Reply as soon as you get this so I stop worrying._

By the end of the day Scott had sent Stiles ten more texts and had tried calling him three times at lunch. He was officially worried now. He pulled his bike to a stop outside the Stilinski household; heart pounding when he saw the Jeep was missing. The Sheriff was home though; maybe he knew where Stiles was. Scott rushed inside, not having knocked on the door since he was nine. The Sheriff was in the living room, watching some sport on the TV, completely oblivious as to what was going on.

“Scott, why are you here? Stiles hasn’t even got back from school yet. He should be home soon though. Unless he has lacrosse training, which he won’t as you have that too.” The Sheriff stood up to talk Scott, even if he found it weird that Stiles wasn’t here, or even with his best friend.

“He wasn’t at school today. I haven’t seen him since he left my house last night.”

A look of panic spread across the Sheriff’s face then. “He didn’t sleep over? I thought he slept over. He hasn’t been home.”

 

 

The rest of the evening was spent at the Sheriff’s Station watching everyone rush around, trying to find out information from people. It ended with several cop cars going out to look for him. All they would find was a blue Jeep shoved off the road and on it’s side.

 

 

 

 

_November 6 th 2012_

Stiles woke up with a splitting headache. He was in a cell. A tiny window near the ceiling let in a small amount of light, it was just enough that he could tell it was early morning. The day, however, he couldn’t tell. He stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell, looking around to see what else was there. He saw another person; from what he could see they had blonde hair and they were pale. Whether from lack of sunlight or natural pigmentation, he didn’t dare think about.

“Hey, you. Blondie! Where are we?” Stiles called over, maybe the other prisoner would be able to help him out.  
They turned towards him slowly, now he could tell it was a female. “We’re in an underground cell. The people, well werewolves, who have captured us, live in the house above us. The one in charge is called Deucalion. His team of evil include Kali, Ennis and recently a pair of twins. I don’t know their names. Mine is Jane.” She had a haunted look in her eyes. You could almost feel the pain she went through just by looking into them.  
“I’m Stiles. And since when have werewolves been real?”

 

 

 

 

_28 th September 2015_

It was four days before Derek saw Stiles again. The Sheriff had been off all of those days, with only calling in and asking for updates once a day. Then he texted and asked Derek to keep an eye on Stiles while he went to work for a shift. Eight hours he would be spending with Stiles. Eight hours he would have to try and avoid asking questions about what had happened to him, after all the younger man was probably sick of them.

 

 

 He got to the Stilinski house and talked to the Sheriff for a few minutes before he left. Now he was alone with Stiles, and he should make conversation. Even if the idea of any conversation felt awkward.  
“So, Stiles, how are you? How’s spending time with your dad?” Derek sat down next to him on the couch.  
“Good as I can be, considering I have amnesia. He treats me like a toy that can be broken. It’s not fun.” Stiles felt relaxed around Derek, he felt safe, like he could trust the deputy.  
“Have you remembered anything at all?” Derek immediately felt guilty for asking that. It must have been the millionth time he had been asked that question.  
“Sort of.” Stiles squirmed in his seat as he said that. “It can’t be real what I remember though. It doesn’t make sense.”  
Derek’s interest peaked at that, he needed to hear anything Stiles remembered. It would help the case. “Just tell me. It might help you to make sense of it all.”  
Stiles deliberated over telling him for a minute or two, but in the end the comfort he felt from being with Derek won, so he told him. “The only thing I’ve remembered is waking up in a cell. There was a girl in another one near mine. She was called Jane. She said the people that took us were werewolves.”

Derek froze at that. Werewolves were involved in this mystery. Of course they were. “Maybe she was just confused.” He felt bad for lying like that, but if Stiles remembered anymore, he would tell him the truth then.  
“Maybe.” Stiles murmured in agreement.

 

 

 

_November 6 th 2012_

Scott woke up having had barely two hours sleep. He had refused to leave the station until he had heard any sort of news about where Stiles was. Then the news about the Jeep reached the Station and he let out a noise that could only be described as devastation. It meant that his best friend had most likely been taken. He refused to think about the alternative, which was that Stiles had run away. He was too happy to run away. Stiles was enjoying life. He had good grades, amazing grades actually. He got along with his dad and had no issues with anyone at school. Stiles had no reason to run away. So he had to have been taken. And that news was awful. Some bastard had taken his best friend. Had taken John Stilinski’s son, John’s only family. Some bastard that Scott hoped would face justice soon.

 

 

He put on a brave face as school, but it was useless. Everyone knew what he must have been feeling, because they too had cared for Stiles, even if they didn’t show it. Hell even Jackson had been strangely quiet the whole day, almost never letting go of Lydia’s hand. The only person who seemed to be unaffected by the news was Mr Harris who kept teaching as normal, which meant sending insults Scott’s way.  
“Can I have a bathroom pass?” Scott asked him. He needed out of the class. Surprising Mr Harris gave him one. He rushed to the bathroom, closing a cubicle door before sliding down to the floor and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the little flashbacks that are from Stiles POV is what he is remembering from the years he was missing. I won't include all of what he is remembering, just what needs to be included. Thanks for all the support this has gotten, it encourages me to write more. I was originally planning for this to be up yesterday but things happened that meant it's up today.


	4. Chapter Four

_28 th September 2015_

Derek left the Stilinski house feeling closer to Stiles. A bond had been formed between them during the time they had spent together. On the Sheriff’s urging he had watched a few of Stiles’ old favourite movies with him, but after that they had just talked about random things, things that wouldn’t matter even if someone had their memory. It was probably nice for the man to have a distraction from the utter confusion that his life was. However, Derek also felt worry. Worry for Stiles. Whatever had happened to him werewolves were involved and werewolves don’t normally just let their _prey_ escape from them. It meant whoever had him captured they were planning something. It would be difficult to find out what, but maybe, hopefully, Stiles’ memories would come back in time to stop it happening.

 

 

 

_12 th November 2012_

A week. His son had been missing for a week. That was something John thought he would never have to think about. His son, his smart, amazing son was gone. No trace was found of him. Even his Jeep gave no clues. His fingerprints were still intact in it. He could be found on the other side of the country but the instant they got his prints Stiles would be coming home. It didn’t give him much hope though. After all his son could be dead. His son could be in another country by now. He hadn’t missed a day of work since the disappearance, what help would he be unless he was there anyway? Scott had come down everyday to see him. To just sit with John, so they could think of him together and just think of the times he would be with them, making jokes, being a smartass, being Stiles. After Claudia had died John had thought he would never go through something as painful as that again, and he cried himself to sleep because Stiles going missing was one hundred times more painful than that. Melissa had become his knight in shining armour in the last week. She brought him food and conversation that wasn’t just asking about the disappearance case. It was nice to have that distraction, even if it wasn’t fully effective.

 

 

_28 th September 2015_

 

Stiles had liked having Derek around. He felt good, and safe with him there. He also felt like he had heard of him somehow, like he had met him or had his name mentioned around him before. The problem with amnesia however, is that you can’t remember that stuff. His dad being home meant being watched almost constantly. He felt like a doll. Stiles wanted to be free to at least eat food alone or read a book by himself, but apart from sleep and bathroom visits he was constantly with his dad. He wanted Derek to come over again soon.  
“Dad, will Derek becoming over to watch over me again soon?” Stiles asked the question delicately, not wanting his dad to feel like Stiles didn’t want to spend time with him all the time, after all his dad deserved to spend as much time as he could with Stiles.  
“If I need to go into work again then probably. Either that or Scott will come. It’s easier for Derek to come though. Scott’s cried every time he’s seen you.” John smiled softly at that, it was nice to see someone he considered a son crying for happiness instead of for sadness.  
“Okay, it was nice him being here earlier. I liked the movies we watched.”

“Good.” The smile on John’s face grew slightly. Knowing Stiles enjoyed the movies meant he hadn’t lost who his son was completely.

 

 

Stiles found himself thinking of green eyes and kind smiles that night. When images of the memories came into his head he felt a wave of protectiveness spread through his body. He felt a need to warn Derek about something, Stiles closed his eyes and tried his best to think of what it was, he scraped at the memories he had remembered but there was nothing there to suggest danger towards anyone except himself and the mysterious Jane. Stiles’ body felt like it was closing up all of a sudden, everything around him blurred as he struggled to breathe, flashes of knives and other weapons came into his view. He felt pain he knew wasn’t happening right now. His breath quickened even more as his body fought for the feeling of air in his lungs. Stiles put his hands on the counter and looked at his reflection, focusing on everything that was real. He put on hand on his heart, letting his heartbeat pound against it. Slowly it calmed him down, slowly his breathing returned to normal.

 

 

 

_25 th December 2013_

It was Christmas, his second Christmas here. Deucalion took great pleasure telling him that during the daily energy draining. He couldn’t class it as energy draining anymore though. It felt more like his soul was being drained out of him. Apparently getting his energy meant they would become more powerful. Jane had a bittersweet smile on her face when she was shoved back into her cell. Stiles wondered why. They never talked after the draining. It hurt too much to even think of it. They couldn’t fight, they couldn’t even speak. Stiles’ first six months here had been full of torture to stop him doing exactly that. Now his nights were full of terrors reminding him of it. Just that was enough for him to keep his mouth shut if he even heard a footstep from upstairs.

 

 

It was a few hours later that he asked Jane about her smile. Her response shook him to the core, but it also gave him a small sliver of hope.  
“They’re wiping my memories tomorrow. After that I get to go home. I get to distract everyone in my town from anything else that isn’t me. I get to slowly get my memories back. And by the time I remember that the only reason they sent me home is so they can destroy my town it’ll be too late. But I get to go home, even if it's only for a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Jane has been in the cell for about three years (so the same time Stiles had in there) the reason he feels the need to warn Derek about something will either be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that  
> I broke up from school today so hopefully I'll get into a regular updating routine soon, thanks for all the support :)


	5. Chapter Five

_18 th January 2014_

It had been a week since Jane left. A week of being the only person here, in this torturous place. They were leaving next week. To go after her town and the werewolves in it. Territory gaining, that’s what they called it. Then Stiles heard them call it something different.

“Remember Ennis, this is practice for Beacon Hills and the Hales. If we succeed this time then I don’t doubt that after another eighteen months of draining that Stilinski boy’s spark we can destroy the Hale pack. They won’t even know what hit them.” Deucalion hadn’t checked to see if Stiles was actually asleep when he did his nighttime check in, he left almost straight after he had said that, leaving Stiles to be in shock from what he had heard.

He knew the Hales, everyone in Beacon did. They were the founding family and they were a pretty big family. He’d been in the same year as Malia and Cora, and just two years behind Derek. Laura had been one of the main babysitters for Beacon Hills when she was in high school. Talia, everyone knew her as the nicest person around. They were werewolves, it explained a lot actually. If he hadn’t been alone that night then maybe they wouldn’t be facing the chance of destruction. Stiles prayed that he would remember this when he got sent back so he warn them and hopefully it would result in their lives being sent.

 

 

_29 th September 2015_

“You’re telling me werewolves are involved in the Stilinski disappearance?” Talia Hale was in shock, though for the supernatural to be involved in Beacon Hill’s mysteries was nothing new. There hadn’t been an incident since the girl was killed by a rogue werewolf awhile ago.  
“Unfortunately that’s what it looks like. Stiles remembered something from while he was gone. In the memory a girl mentioned werewolves. It’s the Alpha Pack mum.” Derek watched his mother’s face harden at the mention of the Alpha Pack. He had heard stories of what they had been up to; just last year they killed the entire Kanum Pack.

“That poor boy. If his memories come back he’s going to be traumatised by whatever they did to him.” Talia felt sick just thinking of all the things the Alpha Pack could have done to him. She had always felt partially responsible for what they did, after all she was meant to be their leader, she was meant to be the one who stopped things like Alpha Packs happening. And now Stiles had faced the consequences of her negligence.

“I’m sure Derek will find a way to protect him from too much trauma.” Laura commented, it cost her a death glare from him but she wasn’t the only family member who had noticed how protective Derek seemed of Stiles.  
“I’m a Deputy. I have to protect everyone in this town.” Derek replied.  
“And you do a fantastic job of it Derbear. Your dad and I are incredibly proud of you.” Talia wrapped her son in a hug, ignoring the fact he stuck his tongue out at Laura over her shoulder.

 

 

 

Stiles and Scott were alone for the first time since he had been back. Conversation was stilted. Scott was trying not to cry and Stiles wanted to go tell Derek about the memories he had gotten back.  
“Allison, I told you about her last time I saw you, told me that she has to move back in with her parents for awhile. She doesn’t want a break or anything she just told me that for a reason she can’t tell me she had to live there for a couple of weeks.” It was Scott’s attempt at making the conversation feel less awkward, though he used any excuse to talk about Allison normally, and John had told him to try and treat Stiles like a normal person.  
“That sounds weird. I guess she could be planning a surprise for you and is scared you’ll find out if she plans in when she is living with you.” Stiles tried to advise, he didn’t know anything about Allison except that she was a strong hugger.  
“She’s not normally the type for surprises but that seems more logical than anything I’ve thought of. It’s so nice of her to try and surprise me.” A grin spread across Scott’s face at the idea of his girlfriend being romantic like that.  
“Tell me what I used to be like. I don’t be the usual stuff like I was smart. Just tell me what I used to talk about and all of that.”  
Scott was a bit surprised at that. It was the biggest attempt at returning to normal that Stiles had made. “You talked about movies, comic books, TV shows and anybody you found hot. You were obsessed with Lydia for a while. She’s five three, strawberry blonde and incredibly smart. That’s how you always described her to people. Then you saw Derek Hale when he got to school for his senior year. The first thing you said to me was ‘Forget Lydia, that’s who I’m going to marry’. You were always making jokes and just generally trying to cheer people up if they were feeling down and you liked them. If you didn’t like them then you would just try and annoy them as much as possible.” A small, reminiscent smile was on Scott’s face.

“I wish I could be him again. He sounds like a good friend.” It was weird for Stiles to hear about what he used to be like it that way. It was honest and not missing out all the bad things. It was also weird to hear that he had had a crush on Derek. He hoped with all his power that he could get all the memories back from his life.  
“You were an amazing friend, still are.” Scott embraced his friend. “I love you bro, and I’ll love you even if you never remember who you are. All of us will.”

Scott saying that made Stiles feel like a big weight had been removed from his chest. He still wanted to remember everything but it was nice to know that if he didn’t his friends and his dad would still love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not focus on Stiles' spark. In the AU sparks although not rare they are also not common. All that they have is a higher chance of being able to do magic if they wish too.   
> The number of chapters has now been decided. After writing this chapter I had a full plan on what would happen in the following chapters. Next chapter will be the Hales finding out about the Alpha Pack's plan to attack them.


	6. Chapter Six

_29 th September 2015_

Stiles double-checked his dad was asleep before he escaped out of his window. He had talked to his dad when he got home about going out and visiting people, but he was too nervous about it, so sneaking out was his only option. Before Scott left he had asked where the Hale House was, he just needed to get to the woods and it was obvious from there. It was weird walking through the town of Beacon Hills again, it was better now he had clothes on though. He wasn’t fearful though, from what he had gained from his memories he knew the werewolves wouldn’t be arrive for another week or so. He still had plenty of time to warn the Hales and let them prepare for the attack and hopefully beat them. God he hoped they beat them.

 

 In the woods he began to feel a sense of unease, but yet a sense of wonder as well. He wondered, maybe they took his memories here. It would explain why he woke up in the woods. He shook his head, trying to clear it so he could focus on the mission at hand.

 

 He arrived at the Hale House five minutes after entering the woods. It was big, but not in a grand, posh way. It looked like the perfect place for a family too live. He walked up to the porch and raised his hand, placing it down onto the door quickly. They probably already knew he was here, seeing as they were werewolves but it was the polite thing to do.

The door was open a few seconds later by a woman who radiated kindness, she gave him a warm smile and stood aside to let him in. “Hello Stiles. You joined us on the right night, family night means everyone is here. Including Derek.”

Almost as soon as he was mentioned Derek appeared, sending a glare to his mother. “Why are you here Stiles? Does your dad know you’re here?”

“We should talk. About what happened to me. All of us should.” Stiles replied, carefully avoiding the question about his dad.

Talia lead him through to the living room where a bunch of werewolves turned to look at him in concern.

“I started remembering what happened to me. I know you are werewolves now.  The people that took me are called Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Aiden and Ethan. They are all Alphas. The girl that was with me was called Jane. We both had sparks. They were draining it to give them more power. Last year they took her memories and placed her back into her town. It was a distraction. After two weeks they went and murdered her, her family and the werewolves that lived in the town. It was a practice, a practice for the Hale family.” As soon as he finished talking, murmurs filled the room.

Talia stood up from where she had sat down and gave them all a stern look. “If you’re all talking then we can’t have a family discussion about what we’re going to do.”

Derek stood next to Stiles, not wanting to leave his side when he talked about part of his experience during his kidnapping. “Stiles took away their advantage by remembering. If we can get every Hale suitable to fight here and ready we can beat them.”

“It’s not as easy as that Derek. They are Alphas. All of them, it makes us beating them that bit harder.  We just need a strategy.” Laura brought up from the corner of the room.

 

 Stiles was with them an hour as they discussed all the different strategies they could use. Every Hale that wasn’t at the house was contacted and all were on their way to help defeat the Alpha Pack. It wasn’t just about saving their family now, it was also about defeating the Alpha Pack and stopping them doing anymore evil. Derek took him home after an hour to prevent his father waking up and immediately panicking. They talked on the drive, bonding even more. Before they knew it they were outside the Stilinski House.

“Thank you Stiles. You just saved my family.” Derek leant over and gave Stiles a hug.

“It’s okay.” Stiles murmured, giving Derek a smile before getting out of the car and waving him goodbye. He found the way to climb up to his window, happy that he had told them. He went into his Dad’s room and checked in on him before going back to him room and getting ready for bed. Collapsing onto it and falling straight to sleep.

 

 

_13 th August 1998_

Four-year-old Stiles was happily playing in the sandpit when an older child came along and destroyed his little sandcastle creation. Doing what all four year olds do best he started wailing. His mum instantly rushed over to ask what had happened, but so did someone else. He had a very kind and caring face for someone his age, his dark brown hair almost covering his eyes.

“That big boy over there kicked his sandcastle down.” The boy pointed at the exact child that had in fact kicked down Stiles’ sandcastle.  
“It’s all right Genim, you can build another one that will be the same.” Claudia spoke softly to her son, glad to see his wails had turned to little sniffles.  
“I’ll help!” The brown hair child said.

Stiles gave a little nod to say he was okay with it, so Claudia went back to sit on the bench and just watch over them.  
“I’m Scott.” The boy introduced.  
“Ma calls me ‘enim but no one can pro-pron, no one can say it so I’m now called Stiles.”

Claudia, and unbeknownst to her, Scott’s mother, watched as a life long friendship was born.

 

 

_30th March 2007_

“She’s beautiful.” Stiles murmured, eyes focused on the red head sitting a few tables down from them.  
Scott rolled his eyes at his friend. “So you’ve been telling me since third grade. We’re in middle school now Stiles. We’re basically adults. You’ve just got to go ask her out.”

Stiles turned and looked at Scott in shock. “Ask her out? And face rejection? No thank you. It’s not part of the ten year plan.”

“Ten year plan? Of course you have a ten-year plan. Tell me it.” Scott was curious to see how Stiles planned to get Lydia to fall in love with him.  
“Well first she acknowledges my existence. Which she did last week when she asked if I could pass the scissors. Next we become friends. That won’t be happening until high school though. Then slowly I start using my charm around her and we start dating. We both attend the same college and at twenty-three I propose. It’s perfect.” Stiles sighed dreamily at the thought of all that was to come between him and Lydia.

“And it’ll never happen.” Scott bluntly said, but it fell on deaf ears, Stiles was once again focusing only on Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I promised a more regular posting and then I don't post twice a week like normal. I have been suffering from a migraine since Monday, but thankfully now it's gone. Thank you so much for the love this has received, it means so much :D


	7. Chapter Seven

_30 th May 2002_

Stiles sat by his mother’s bed and just watched her. She still thought he was out to kill her and it hurt a lot. He knew she loved him deep down, and it was just the dementia but to an eight-year-old it was hard to think about that. She reached out her hand and Stiles took it, it was rare she made a contact like that now.  
“I love you Genim.” Claudia gave him a small smile before closing her eyes.

 

It must have only been an hour later when the heart monitor flat lined and people rushed in to try and revive her. Stiles stood up, pushed to the corner of the room as he watched his mother be unsuccessfully revived. His dad didn’t get there for another hour. John Stilinski found his son frozen, staring at where his dead mother had been.

 

 

_17 th August 2010_

As soon as he spotted Scott, Stiles rushed over to him. First day of school and they had three subjects with each other. This year was going to rule. They were going to be the kings of sophomore year. Maybe Lydia would finally see him as a friend and then she would dump the dick named Jackson. Then their love story would properly begin.

“Scotty! Bud, you excited for this year to begin? Apparently Danny is having a party tonight. We should go to it.” He was rambling, but after eleven years Scott was used to it.

“It’s a Tuesday. We’re not going to a party on a Tuesday.” Scott saw everyone turn his or her heads in the direction of a black Camaro.

Derek Hale stepped out of the Camaro looking very different to how he left last year. He was much buffer, had scruff, and was wearing a leather jacket. Stiles was practically drooling over the sight of him.

“Forget Lydia. That’s who I’m going to marry.” He didn’t know much about Derek but he knew that he was smart, and slightly nerdy. He also knew he wanted to be a deputy. Yes. Stiles was definitely going to marry him. Hopefully.

 

 

_27 th December 1997_

“Mama what’s that?” A little boy tugged at Claudia’s skirt, pointing outside with his other hand. She picked him up, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“That, my little Genim is snow. We don’t get it much here in California but in Poland there is loads. It coats everything in a white blanket. It’s very beautiful.” Claudia watched as Stiles looked out of the window in wonder. The snow was barely coming down but it was enough to intrigue him. She placed him down and got his coat out, putting it on him before leading him outside.

“Mama, it’s cold!” A look of pure joy spread of Stiles’ face as he tried to catch all the snowflakes, shivering, as the first one to touch his skin was colder than he thought it would be.

“I know Genim. You’ll be fine though. Mama is here to protect you.” She smiled just because of the happiness on her son’s face. She really couldn’t have gotten a better son.

 

 

_2 nd September 2010_

“So Cora, tell me. What’s Derek like?” Stiles slid into a seat across from the brunette, ignoring the glare she sent him.

“Out of your league for starters.” Cora looked back down at her Spanish textbook, signalling Stiles to leave.

“Oh c’mon. You gotta tell me more than that. And maybe I just want to be his friend.” Stiles was tempted to close her textbook, to force her to talk to him, then he realised she would hurt him if he did.

“He’s a massive fucking dork. He likes Batman and all that stuff. Basketball and baseball are both his life. I swear he almost never stops talking about it. When he does he talks about Batman and that stuff. He’s also out of your league friendship wise and how you’re interested in him.” As she spoke she kept her eyes on her textbook, wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible.

“One day Cora you’re going to be attending our wedding. I bet you fifty dollars actually. If we’re not married by the time I turn, say thirty, then you’ve won the bet. If we are then I expect all the money on our wedding day” Stiles stood up and started walking away.

“I look forward to getting that fifty bucks!” Cora called after him; glad she could get back to Spanish.

 

 

_25 th February 2009_

John got home late. It was almost midnight and he was looking forward to making something to eat and go to bed. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his son with a meal in front of him.

Stiles pushed the plate towards his dad and smiled back at him. “Couldn’t have my old man go hungry now could I?”

John raised his eyebrows at Stiles when he said that. “I am not old and if you ever insinuate that again I will go break my rule of never hitting you.”

Stiles laughed at his dad, knowing he would never break that rule. “Sure dad. Now enjoy your dinner. Your son had school in the morning so he should probably try and get to sleep.” He stood up and started walking out, not before his dad could pull him into a hug.

“Thank you son. You’re too considerate for a fourteen year old.”

“God dad, I’m almost fifteen!” Stiles groaned, hugging his dad back nevertheless before letting go and going up to his bedroom. Happy he got to see his dad before he went to sleep.

 

 

_8 th January 2011_

Stiles always felt awkward sitting at the ‘popular’ table but for almost a year now Scott would force him to come with him when he sat with Allison at her table instead of theirs. It’s not like he didn’t like Allison. He loved Allison, she was awesome. It was the people on the table he didn’t like. There was Jackson, who was a massive dick; he was getting better now that Lydia had made him be at least decent towards him and Scott. Everyone else was okay, but Danny had seen him at the Jungle and it had been awkward between the two since. Thankfully basically everyone in the school knew about his massive crush on Derek Hale last year so there was no risk of Danny outing him. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he still harboured some feelings towards Derek.

“Stiles, earth to Stiles.” A voice in his ear started saying. He refocused on the world and looked at the person who had said it. Lydia. Lydia had actually made contact, willingly, with him.

“Sorry. Thinking of other things.” Two years ago he would have freaked out over her talking to him. She was still attractive to him but the crush had gone away.

Lydia laughed slightly at him; it didn’t feel harsh though. “I know what you mean. Sometimes in English I start thinking about this equation we did in Maths and then I’m switched off from the world.”

Stiles was glad she was being so open with her brightness now, it had only made her more popular. “Yeah.” He murmured softly.

“Anyway, we’re going shopping this weekend. I’ll pick you up at ten on Saturday.” Lydia sent him a grin before she turned away and started talking to Jackson about the Notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you've probably figured out this chapter was just memories that Stiles had. It means he has his memories back now. I hoped you enjoyed this little snippets from them. I know that in a recent episode it stated Stiles was ten when his mum died but I went from what we were told before then, that Stiles was eight. Jeff must have forgotten he said that when writing the episode. I'm going to try and write the rest of this and get it up before next Saturday because I'm going away and will have no access to the internet or my laptop.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of gore

Stiles Stilinski woke up on the second of October feeling like himself. His memories were back. He knew who his dad was, and who Scott was; he knew who everyone in his life was. He got out of bed; a grin spread across his face and ran downstairs, straight into his dad, hugging him.

“I love you dad. I remember you.” Stiles’ voice was muffled slightly by John’s jacket but it was audible enough for him to shred a couple of tears and smile.

“I love you too Stiles.” He murmured back, tightening his grip on his son due to the raw emotion he was feeling.

The hospital was unsure on whether Stiles would get his memories back; it didn’t give John much hope. But now, now his son was completely himself again, except for whatever happened to him while he was away.

“What happened to you while you were gone?” John pulled away from Stiles and asked the question softly, terrified to hear the answer.

“It’s a long story...”

 

 

“WEREWOLVES EXIST?”

 

 

“MY DEPUTY IS ONE?”

 

 

“THE HALES ARE ALL WEREWOLVES?”

 

 

By the end of Stiles’ long story John was in shock at everything he had heard.

“So in a couple of days, the Hales, as in Talia Hale and Stephen Hale and Deputy Derek Hale, as well as all their family members are going to fight the people that kidnapped you?” John rubbed a hand over his face, a headache starting to approach over the thought of everything he had been told.  
“Yes. It’s going to be hard on them though as the people that kidnapped me are all Alphas. It means they’re the most powerful kind of werewolf. Whereas the only Alpha in the Hale pack is Talia. The Hales do outnumber the Alpha pack though and they are known for being more powerful than normal werewolves because of how far their family’s heritage goes back.” Stiles was glad his dad hadn’t freaked out too badly when he had broken the news about the Hales being werewolves, and werewolves actually existing. He just hoped that the fight went okay, and that they were all fine.

 

 

_7 th October 2015 _

Derek looked around the preserve at all the family members that were there. Some of them he hadn’t seen in a long time. Cora was back temporarily, just for this. They had tried to convince her that she didn’t have to come but she refused to stay away when her family was in peril. They were all on guard, waiting for the scent of the Alpha Pack to become stronger.  Ever since they knew about this threat they had been training as much as possible. Derek broke his arm in training yesterday, Laura really didn’t hold back. She was adamant to protect Sophia and Matt from any harm. He almost feared what she would do to Alpha Pack for that reason.

 

The scent grew stronger and stronger until they could see and hear them. Their stances become defensive, ready for the fight that was about to take place.

“That fucking Stilinski boy remembered didn’t he?” Deucalion snarled, showing more fang than needed.

“He’s remembered everything. You underestimated him. He’s much stronger than you ever thought he was.” Derek stepped forward, shifting as he did so.

“Pretty boy developed feelings for the hopeless human.” Kali let out a loud laugh, ignoring the fourteen growls that were immediately sent her way.

“Pretty boy is going to kill you.” Derek smirked before lunging at Kali.

 

The air was filled with grunts, growls and cries of pain after that. There were roughly three Hales per Alpha, all ducking claws and teeth while trying to get their claws and teeth into the Alpha. Ennis was the first to go down, he had made a snide remark about killing a child causing Laura to somehow get even more power as she punched through his chest and watched his body fall lifeless to the ground. The next casualty was a Hale. One of Derek’s cousins didn’t duck in time and the Twins’ claws went through his throat, he felt a scream of anguish from his cousin’s mother but he had to keep fighting Kali. The twins went down next, separating as they fell to the floor. They huddled close together as the life left their body, it was almost sad to think about they had been manipulated into becoming who they were today. It was too late to think about what they could have been though. Seven people were now attacking Deucalion, the other five helping Derek with Kali. While she was swiping at someone else he lunged at her throat and gripped onto it with his teeth, ripping it away. He spat out what was in his mouth onto her body. Deucalion went down soon after that, Stephen dealing him the final blow. One death in the Hale family and injuries to most of them was pretty good seeing as there was a chance they would all die. It was definitely a success.

 

 

The first thing Derek did after all his injuries had healed and he had changed out of his blood stained clothes was go see Stiles. The man needed to know he was safe from danger now. He knocked on the Stilinski door and smiled softly at Stiles when he opened it. They were sitting down on the couch when Derek started talking.

“They’re dead. We only lost my cousin Michael in the fight. The rest of us have fully healed now.” Derek gave Stiles a hug when he finished talking. “We’re safe now.” He murmured.

Stiles grinned at the fact they were safe. It was nice to here, especially after the last three years of hell. “I’m glad we’re safe. I’m sorry about Michael.”

“My Aunt is very distraught about it, she’s going to stay with us so they can have the funeral here instead of where they live. They said it’s only right he’s buried where all our ancestors have been buried.” He had never been close to his cousin, they lived in Florida so they only saw one another at Christmas time, even still he was upset. Derek was just looking at the bright side.

“We should start over then. You’ve only known me as memory-less and then just helping with some of the stuff for the fight.” Stiles suggested, he just want to properly get to know Derek.

“Okay. Let’s do that then.” Derek smiled softly at the idea.

Stiles stood up and tugged at Derek to show him to do the same. “Hi, I’m Stiles.” He held out his hand.

Derek took Stiles’ hand and shook it. “Hi Stiles, I’m Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a really rushed fight and it could have been more detailed but I wanted it over this chapter. Also this was how I planned to end this fic to begin with. The last chapter will focus more on Derek's and Stiles' relationship and SPOILER a certain bet


	9. Chapter Nine

_A few years later_

To say Stiles was nervous was an understatement. He was pacing the room, Scott watching from his seat.

“Calm down Stiles. You’ll wear the floor down with your pacing!” Scott joked, standing up and blocking Stiles’ pacing path.

Stiles stopped in front of Scott. “What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn’t show up and I’m left there humiliated? What if you lose the rings or something goes wrong with the decorations?” He was rambling, fidgeting with his suit as he spoke.  
“First off, he won’t change his mind, or not show up. Allison has the rings until we arrive. The decorations don’t matter at the end of the day do they?” Scott put a reassuring hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah. You’re right. Good call on the Allison thing.” Stiles let out a deep breath and grabbed his tie from the bed and started doing it up when he heard a knock at the door. Scott went and got it, just in case it was Derek.

John Stilinski walked in and grinned at the sight of his son in his suit before going and wrapping Stiles in a hug. “I love you son.”  
Stiles smiled softly before pulling away from the hug. “I love you too but save the hugs for later. I don’t want any wrinkles in the suit. I have to be perfect for Derek.”

Scott instantly laughed at that. “You could turn up in a trash bag and Derek would think you were perfect.”  
“That’s true.” John agreed.

“Even still I want to look my best.”

 

 

 

Derek looked down at the Stiles’ and his hands intertwined with each other and smiled brightly. “I first knew you as the chatterbox freshman that my sister always complained about. Then you were this sophomore that always seemed to be everywhere at high school. The next time I saw you I didn’t recognise you, hell you were covered in dirt and all. This time though, I started developing feelings for you and I got to know you. I think I actually fell in love with you on our first date. You brought so much joy to my life. I love you even when you steal my food. I love you when you leave mess around the house. I love you when you smile. I love you when you’re sad. I love you even when we argue. I love you.” He kissed Stiles’ cheek softly, tasting the saltiness of the tears falling down his face.

Stiles wiped at his cheeks. “Seriously? Who can beat vows like that? I’ve known I was going to marry you since the first day of sophomore year. One glance made me forget my past crush on Lydia. I made Cora tell me stuff about you, the second she told me you liked Batman I knew you were definitely the man for me. Even when I didn’t know who I was I had feelings for you. You helped me overcome the most difficult thing I ever been through. I love you Der.” Stiles reached his hand up and wiped Derek’s tears away with his thumb before turning back to the priest.

“If anyone has a reason why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony then please speak now.”

Cora stood up from her seat. “I owe Stiles some money.” She said before taking out fifty dollars and going and giving it to Stiles before sitting down. Stiles laughed when he was handed the money, the bet placed almost ten years before almost completely forgotten by him.

“Well now that’s sorted I shall continue with the ceremony. The rings please.”

The rings were quickly placed on the two men’s fingers, Stiles and Derek grinning the entire time.

“I now declare you husband and husband. The grooms may kiss.” The priest announced.

Stiles wasted no time in grabbing Derek and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled away a few minutes later, taking Derek’s hand and walking down the aisle with him, whispering into his ear, “So funny story when I was sixteen I bet Cora fifty bucks I would marry you by the time I was thirty.”

Derek let out a loud laugh at that, shaking his head slightly at the antics of his sister and his now husband. “I love you husband.” He murmured back.

“I love you too husband.” Stiles replied, loving the way husband sounded.

 

 

The night was filled with dancing, alcohol, food and love.  When he repeated the Cora story the whole room had shook with laughter, it was definitely a story that would be told for generations to come. When it came time for their first dance there was a few people crying, the most noticeable being Scott. It was near the end of the night when John stood in front of the microphone and got the attention of the room.

“For three years I never thought I’d get to see this day. Hell even for a few weeks after I thought I had just imagined Stiles coming back. But here I am, watching the beauty that is the love between Stiles and Derek. Stiles has always been the one to love deeply and wholeheartedly and I am unbelievably happy that he found someone who loves him back just as deeply, just as wholeheartedly. Well done son, you got a good one. And to my new son, you’re now officially apart of the family.”

Stiles ran from where he was to his dad, hugging him tightly. “I love you dad.”

 

 

By the time they got to their hotel room Stiles and Derek were almost delirious with tiredness, once changed they got under the covers and cuddled into each other, too tired to do anything more than that. Stiles quickly turned to Derek and gave him one final kiss before turning back over and scotching back so his back was against Derek’s chest.

“Out of all the bets you’ve placed I’m glad you won that one.” Derek murmured.

“I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The final chapter. I know I said there was two more to come but honestly I just felt like this was the only chapter I could write to finish this fic. Thank you for all the support and love.


End file.
